User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Lancer's Fanfiction Reviews - The New Hunt
Welcome to my second fanfiction review. I am going to be reviewing "The New Hunt" by Doctor-Plague5113. This story is probably the best one that he wrote. Also, it is very special to me for an extremely obvious reason. This story makes me want to say two words: God Damn. Okay, that didn't make that much sense, but this story is so god damn good. Also, this review does contain some negativity, but not that much. Let's get started with the first chapter. Chapter 1: Twilight This is a fantastic introduction to a fantastic story. I love that it introduces what the characters are going to do in the next chapter. I could have worded that better, but, whatever. I don't have that much to say, but this chapter is really good. I also like the title of the chapter. Chapter 2: The Ripper This is definitely one of the best chapters in the story. When I saw the Plague made a reference to my story in this chapter, I got a very big smile on my face. The rest of the chapter is also great. There is some really good action, and the ending is awesome. I love when the antagonist is introduced later in the story, not in the first chapter. Not much else to say other than that this chapter is great. Chapter 3: Autumn of Terror The title of this chapter is probably one of the best named chapters on this wiki. The chapter is also amazing. Plague used my character, Harold Jenkins, in the story. Harold was depicted very accurately in the chapter, and that surprised me. The fact that James the Ripper was waiting for Harold in his house was very cool, and their fight was pretty badass. This is easily the best chapter in this fanfiction. I just question one thing: How did James know about all the crimes that Harold committed? With that aside, this chapter is great. Chapter 4: The Grand Betrayal This chapter has such a great name, but the chapter was a disappointment. While I understand that this chapter was meant to introduce a major detail in the story, the chapter is just not as good as it could have been. This was a major let down for what could have been a very fantastic chapter. Chapter 5: Undying Terror Undying Terror is an amazing chapter. When James broke Jason's neck like a tooth pick, I instantly thought of one of my favorite cutscenes in God of War 3. The fight between James and Plague is really cool. The ending was a bit predictable, but it was still a great ending. This is easily the second best chapter in the story. Epilogue: The Ripper's Exodus I don't know you guys, but I don't like the title of this chapter. The chapter makes up for the bad title. It is cool how different it is from the rest of the story. The ending of the chapter is cool because it leads directly into Plague's third story. Overall, this is my least favorite one of Plague's epilogues, but that's just because the other 2 are so great. Pros *The story is amazing. *Harold Jenkins is in the story. *The antagonist is cool. *Chapter 3 is awesome. Cons *Chapter 4. Conclusion This story is a great. I prefer "The Story of Doctor Plague", but "The New Hunt" is still amazing. This story deserves a 10/10. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts